


At Your Service

by genkisakka



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genkisakka/pseuds/genkisakka
Summary: Goku thinks it’s time for Gojyo to stop brooding.





	At Your Service

**Author's Note:**

> Written for late4f8 for the 2015 Yuletide Smut exchange

In the three days since they had returned from their audience with the Three Aspects, Sanzo had spent most of his time meeting with Sharak, while Hakkai spent most of his time either joining in those meetings or hovering over Gojyo, who spent much of his time dodging Hakkai and brooding and smoking in various places outside the temple.

No one was talking to Goku about any of it, and he was fed up with waiting for something to happen. He knew it was pointless to push Sanzo to make a decision before he was ready, and he didn’t want to add to Hakkai’s burden of worries by harassing him for information.

That left Gojyo. Goku’s usual method for pulling the kappa out of a funk was to annoy the shit out of him until Gojyo snapped back and they returned to their usual routine of bickering and teasing. However, given the possible reasons for the markings that had showed up on Gojyo’s neck, Goku figured he needed a less aggressive plan. He thought about it for the better part of the day, then approached Gojyo around sunset, when he tended to go sneak a smoke in the courtyard near the temple gate.

“Yo,” Goku greeted him. Gojyo nodded and continued to smoke in silence. Goku waited until Gojyo had almost finished the cigarette before speaking again.  
“Hassan told me there’s a festival down in the village tonight,” he said.

The disinterested grunt Gojyo made would’ve done Sanzo proud, Goku thought. Keeping his tone casual, he continued –

“Should be lots of games… cute girls… vendors.”

Gojyo’s fingers brushed over the nearly empty cigarette pack in the pocket of his jacket. Goku turned his head so that Gojyo wouldn’t see his grin.

“Food’ll be great too,” he added, unable to keep the enthusiasm from his voice. “Lots of meats, I’ll bet!”

Gojyo stubbed the butt out against the stone wall. “Fine, fine,” he grumbled. “I’m sick to death of leaves and twigs. Lead the way, chimp.”

The festival was exactly what Goku had hoped for – bright, noisy and crowded with stalls serving every kind of meat-based delight imaginable. Given how often they’d been forced to go hungry while traversing the Tibetan mountains, Goku wasn’t about to complain about the size or contents of the temple’s blessedly regular vegetarian meals. But damn, had he ever missed meat.

Gojyo apparently had felt the same way. “Fuck, this is good,” he said around a mouthful of barbecued goat. “Eating plants day in and day out is no way to live.”

Goku agreed, feeling warm and happy in the knowledge that his plan to cheer Gojyo up was working. He pointed his own half-eaten skewer toward the end of the row. “Let’s get some of those sausages,” he said. “They smell amazing!”

As they approached the booth, they saw a long line of big, burly men writing their names on a piece of paper. One of the booth’s proprietors was yelling –

“Sausage-eating contest starts in five minutes! Last chance to sign up! Winner gets ten pounds of our finest savory links!”

Goku’s mouth watered. “Me, me! I want to play!” He glanced at Gojyo. “How about you?”

Gojyo shook his head. “I know better than to challenge you to an eating contest,” he smirked. “Go get ‘em, kid. I’m gonna go find that tobacco stand the pretty lady who sold us meat buns told us about. I’ll meet you back here… unless I get lucky first.”

Now that sounded like the perverted kappa Goku had traveled with for the past couple years. Goku waved a farewell to Gojyo and took his place in line, visions of sausage-piles dancing in his head.

***

Gojyo was feeling like himself again. He had a bellyful of stick-to-your-ribs food, a couple cartons of cigarettes and a date later on with the cutie who had sold him the smokes. A few drinks and a few hours of adult fun, and his mojo would be fully restored, strange mark on his neck be damned.

He headed back to the sausage stand with every intention of dumping the bag of cigarettes on Goku, since one of the cartons was for the shitty monk, and heading over to the local bar to kill time until the festival closed down. He elbowed his way through the crowd, which had doubled in size and was cheering raucously. Once he’d made it to the front, it didn’t take him long to see why.

The group of contestants was down to Goku and a giant of a man, who continued their hands-free feeding frenzy unfazed by the writhing, groaning dropouts scattered around them. The giant snapped and chewed and swallowed at a furious pace, but he still couldn’t match the speed and skill with which Goku was consuming his portion. Gojyo felt his face grow hot as he watched Goku skillfully suck the sausages into his mouth before swallowing them whole, his throat working soundlessly and effortlessly. He’d always suspected the monkey lacked a gag reflex, but he’d never allowed himself to dwell on the prurient possibilities that presented until now.

The giant finally sputtered and fell face-forward onto the table. “We have a winner!” the proprietor shouted amid cheers as Goku swallowed the final sausage, his grin flashing bright at the promise of more meat in his future. As the crowd dispersed, Goku spotted Gojyo and trotted up to him, wiping his mouth with his wristband.

“Check it out!” he crowed, holding up an impressively sized bundle. “This’ll be enough sausage for at least a week’s worth of dinners! D’ya think Sharak’ll mind if we keep it in the temple?”

“Probably not, as long as we keep it to ourselves,” Gojyo said with a wink. Shit, after that display, everything he said to Goku sounded suggestive. “Hey, I’m going to the bar for a bit. You wanna come?”

Goku looked disappointed. “Aww, c’mon – let’s check out some of the other games first,” he said. “Szu – the guy at the sausage booth – he says there’s all kinds of stuff you can win, like goldfish and fireworks and toys. And one even has a ring toss where you win the bottle of booze you get a ring around.”

That definitely held appeal to Gojyo, although he suspected that game wasn’t as easy as it sounded. “Why not,” he said and followed Goku down the alley, where young men and women called to the passersby to test their skills and try their luck. Gojyo discouraged Goku from wasting money on a clearly rigged wheel of “fortune” and guided him away from the goldfish-catching game as well. “Sanzo would have a fit if you brought those back,” he said.

“Yeah, good point.” Goku gestured to a booth a few paces away. “I don’t see the ring-toss one. Maybe that shooting game over there?”

Gojyo wasn’t looking. He had spotted a roped-off area where a sign read:

*Challenge Your Friends To A Good Old-Fashioned Grapple! Winning Wrestler Gets Pick of Prizes!*

Gojyo knew he could never best Goku in a contest of pure strength, but wrestling favored other skills, such as dexterity and cunning, and Gojyo had those in abundance. Besides, he could see several casks of liquor scattered among the prizes displayed on the back table. He wouldn’t mind snagging one of those as a peace offering for Hakkai, given how often he’d rebuffed the healer’s attempts to support him lately. He tapped Goku on the shoulder and pointed at the ring.

“Wanna wrestle?” he asked.

***

Goku finished stripping down to his boxers and headed to the circle outlined in chalk in the center of the dusty square. He watched a similarly clad Gojyo begin to pull his hair back, then hesitate, touching the flame-shaped marking that his hair covered. Best to leave it down, he could almost hear Gojyo think.

“Quit stallin’, kappa,” he called. “Or are ya thinkin’ about backin’ out?”

Gojyo shook out his hair and sauntered into the circle. “In your dreams, monkey-breath,” he said, assuming a crouch. “Hope you enjoy the taste of dirt -- you’ll be eatin’ it in a few seconds.”

“That’s my line,” Goku said with a grin. Time for Phase II of his plan. “Hey, wanna make this more interesting? Side bet?”

Gojyo’s eyes took on that gambler’s gleam. “Whaddya have in mind?”

Goku’s grin showed teeth. “Loser has to do anything the winner wants for the next 24 hours.”

“You’re on.”

The referee briefed them on the rules. “First player pinned for at least two seconds on his back loses. If a player steps outside the circle, the other player wins by default. No hair-pulling, eye-gouging, or crotch-kicking.” He held up a hand. “Ready… go!”

Goku knew Gojyo was counting on maneuverability to compensate for his strength disadvantage, but he didn’t know that Goku had been practicing grappling with Hassan and the other monks for weeks now. He let Gojyo half-pin him before using a twisting throw he’d learned in those sessions to flip the kappa over onto his back and pin both of his shoulders to the ground.

“Winner!” The referee lifted Goku’s hand, and the small crowd around the square clapped. Some drunken workmen called out challenges, and Goku was tempted to win a few more prizes and burn off some of the nervous energy that has accumulated during his sparring with Gojyo. But he laughed and waved them off. Best to stick with the plan.

***

After they had finished dressing, Gojyo clapped Goku on the shoulder. “Nice moves,” he said. “You’ve been practicing, right?”

Goku shrugged and pointed at a colorful cask. “Hey, d’ya think Sanzo and Hakkai would like that rice wine over there?”

“Fuck yeah they would.” Gojyo was impressed at Goku’s willingness to overlook the boxes of snacks and sweets. Kid was growing up in more ways than one, he thought.

Goku gave a triumphant grin. “All right, cockroach -- I’m ready to collect on that side bet.”

Gojyo grimaced. “A deal’s a deal,” he said. “What can I do for you, monkey?”

“You can start by carrying all this stuff back to the temple,” Goku said, gesturing to the various bundles and the cask of wine.

Gojyo grumbled as he gathered the parcels, more for show than out of any real pique. He still had plenty of time to meet his cigarette girl once the chimp got tired of bossing him around and fell asleep. The trip up the hill was surprisingly pleasant. There was a warm breeze at their backs, and Gojyo found the cheerful exchange of insults with Goku to be more comforting than irritating. They got advice from Hassan on where to store the sausages, and dropped off the cigarettes and wine in Sanzo’s quarters, where Hakkai was continuing to work on healing the monk’s right arm.

“How generous of you,” Hakkai said, motioning to the small table in the corner. “Shall we sample the wine together?”

Goku glanced at Gojyo. “I think the kappa has plans,” he said, pursing his lips in a way that Gojyo found disturbingly alluring. Now that he thought about it, the cigarette girl’s lips had been kind of thin. He shrugged and sat down.

“Nothing that can’t wait,” Gojyo said. “You drinking, monkey?”

“Only if you’re pouring.”

“You’re the boss – for the next 22 hours, at least.”

The wine was excellent, as were the snacks Hakkai somehow managed to produce out of nowhere. Sanzo managed two cups before Hakkai shooed him back to bed, where he almost instantly fell asleep. Gojyo pulled out a deck of cards, and he and Hakkai attempted to teach a very tipsy Goku some poker strategies. Goku took great delight in ordering Gojyo to fill his wine cup and fluff his seat-cushion, and Gojyo retaliated by stealing half his portion of bar mix. When their arguing rose in volume and intensity, Hakkai rose and grabbed each of them by an elbow.

“I think we’d best say good night now,” he said firmly. “Thank you for the wine, Goku. Gojyo, make sure he finds his way back to his room safely.”

“ ‘m fine,” Goku mumbled as Gojyo guided him down the hall and into his room. “You c’n go on your date or whatever.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Gojyo said. “You gonna puke? Want me to find a bucket for you?”

“Feel fine, dumbass kappa.” Goku shrugged Gojyo’s hand away. He pulled off his shirt and dropped it at the foot of his pallet, then knelt down and fumbled with the covers.

Gojyo threw his hands up. “Okay, then I’m outta here. You sure there isn’t anything else I can do for you?”

Goku turned around, and the sudden, feral gleam in his eyes made Gojyo’s stomach do backflips. He didn’t look nearly as drunk as he had a minute ago.

“Now that you mention it, there is one thing.” He stood up and moved forward until he was standing well into Gojyo’s personal space. “You could give me a goodnight kiss.”

“Uhh,” was Gojyo’s brilliant reply. He had a sudden image of Goku’s pink tongue flicking over the end of one of those sausages, and felt his pants tighten uncomfortably.

Goku’s face fell, and he backed up a step. “It’s okay if you don’t wanna,” he said. “Forget it, it was a dumb --”

Gojyo cut Goku off mid-ramble with a firm kiss. Even with his mouth closed, it felt way better than Gojyo had expected. He drew back, one hand on Goku’s cheek.

“Anything else?” he asked, stroking the corner of Goku’s mouth with his thumb. Goku brushed his fingertips along Gojyo’s bulging zipper.

“You could tuck me in,” he said.

Gojyo smiled. “Your wish is my command,” he replied.


End file.
